Cousin's
by rosieposie511
Summary: There's a new girl at saint hearts, she looks like a spoilt brat. But when aneisha asks her if she wants to hang out with them, the team soon find out her real background. But is there a reason why she hated Oscar the first time she met him and why they keep fighting?
1. Chapter 1

(Grand Masters P.O.V)

"Grand Master V95 has escaped" a Guard said running into my office

"What" I yell "How?"

"We don't know Grand Master, we were about to take her to training when we saw that no one was in her cell"

"We have to find her, she is SKULs secret weapon we already lost that stupid cousin of hers to Mi9 we can't lose her to. Search everywhere for her, we will find her"

"Yes Grand Master" the guard say's before pressing the alarm.

**Hey everyone this is my new story cousin's I hope you enjoyed it, I will post every Monday like I do with my other story This is war, if you haven't read it yet please check it out. Till next time Rosie **


	2. Chapter 2

(Zoe's P.O.V)

'I've been running for ever, my legs are even starting to get so sore. The reason that I have been running for hours is because I just escaped SKUL, I have been living there for all my life and I guess I got sick of it there, I had no friends nothing. Well I did have a cousin living there with me but we weren't really close or anything, anyway he left with MI9. I am in a disguise but I still need to run, I'm going to start a whole new life. I finally find an orphanage, I go inside.

(Franks P.O.V)

St Hearts/ HQ

I was just about to go up to school when I hear the lift. 'That's weird' I thought 'I haven't called the team down…' the lift door opens interrupting my thoughts

"FRANK" people yell behind me, I turn around to see my old team "Rose, Carrie, Oscar, what are you doing here?" I ask while giving them a hug

"My dad said that since we have no mission's we should visit for a few days" said Oscar

"Well that great, would you like to meet my team?" I ask

"Sure" said Rose smiling, I pressed the button, so that my team's communicators would go off. After about less than a minuet the lift doors opened reviling my team

"What's or mission toda..." Dan stoped as he saw Oscar, Carrie and Rose "who are they?" he pointed to my old team

"Dan, Tom, Aneisha this is my old team Rose, Carrie and Oscar this is my new team"

"Hi" they all said

"So frank do we have a mission or not?" asked tom

"Sorry team, but no" I said anyway use better get back to school, and since Rose, Oscar and Carrie are staying here for a bit use better get to school as well" and with that we all left to go to school.

(Zoe's P.O.V)

'_Hi my name is Zoe Anabelle Knight, my parents died when I was little and I am 15 years old, I go to St hearts, well I'm starting school tomorrow, I used to live in Australia but moved to London when my parents passed away to live with my aunt, but I couldn't live with her because she was bussing, she has lots of money and is very rich.' That's what I had to say to stay at this orphanage, I have my own room and get $20 pocket money each week if I do jobs. It's good here but I wish I could be myself but no I have to be this Zoe Knight girl who is very rich. I got to go shopping this afternoon to get things for my room, I have plenty now it still feels weird though I wonder if my cousin had to go to an orphanage?_

_I'm looking forward to starting school tomorrow, hopefully I can make some friends… _

I place my diary down since I can hear the maid telling kids it's dinner 'it will feel weird eating real food' I thought 'at SKUL I only had stale bread with water and sometimes I had cheese with the bread'

I walk down to the dining room to have dinner, it smells so good.

(Rose's P.O.V)  
St Hearts

Dan, tom and aneisha are really nice, they showed us around the school and everything. After the tour, Oscar, Carrie and I went to see Mr Flatly, he was very happy to see us, it's now the end of the day, and we all went home.

**Ok I know that was a really bad chapter, but don't worry hopefully they will be better in the future. Anyway till next time, Rosie**


	3. new school, new life

(Zoe's P.O.V)

"Ok today was the day, the day I forget about my past, today and for the rest of my life I am Zoe not V95, the girl who was a SKUL agent, the girl that never ate proper food, the girl who did training 24/7" I keep repeating that to myself, but it's not working I will just have to act like I'm this Zoe girl until I forget about SKUL…

"ZOE, you will be late for school if you don't hurry" the maid yells interrupting my thoughts

"COMING" I yell back, I get changed quickly and grabbed my school stuff that I got yesterday and ran down stairs to the dining room, where all the other kids where just finishing their own breakfast, I scoffed down my own and ran to the bus that had just arrived.

A few minutes later I am walking into my new school St Hearts, when I walked inside I was greeted by a cheery man, who I'm guessing was the head master

"Hello" he said "you must be Zoe. Welcome to St Hearts, I'm Mr Flatley"

"Hi" I say

"Well Zoe, since class has just started I will take you" we start to walk to my class, when we get out of the front of a door which say's history we walk in,

"Sorry to interrupt Mr Mcnab, but this is our new student Zoe" as Mr Flatley said that I walked forward everyone stared at me

"Welcome Zoe, please find a seat" said Mr Mcnab I walk in the class I see a seat at the front of the class I sit down just before Mr Mcnab spoke again "Aneisha after class could you please show Zoe around our school" I turn a see I girl nod, she must be aneisha I thought.

After class Aneisha showed me around the school, right in the middle of the tour she had to leave.

(Aneisha's P.O.V)

I ran to the Broom cupboard where I met tom, Dan, Oscar, Carrie and rose, I pressed my thumb against the thumb scanner and tom opened the door, we all squeezed in the broom cupboard, and we went down to HQ. I started telling the others about Zoe, when we were all the way down frank and Stella were there to greet us.

"Team's" said frank "we have a serious problem, we court a SKUL agent today and he told us this…" he pressed play on the video…

"_All I know is that yesterday afternoon SKUL's secret weapon the V95 escaped from its cell, I don't know what it is but, the Grand Master thinks it's gone after its cousin who escaped years ago"_

Frank turned off the video

"It has to be human" said Dan "because the SKUL agent said its cousin"

"That's what we were thinking Dan, we need to find it before SKUL do. Now agents go back to school and keep a lookout"

"Wait frank" I say "there's this new girl at school, she might be the SKUL agent"

"Ok, you all go up and talk to her see if you can get any information out of her" said Stella, and we all left.


	4. cousin's

(Zoe's P.O.V)

_Dear Diary_

_This day has probably been the worst day ever, well so far anyway. I thought I would like this school but all I've done is do work and then in my breaks sit alone on the bench, no one wants to come near me, aneisha snuck out of class and still hasn't come back yet so I had to try and find my own way around. Oh here she comes now, with other people, better go._

I put my diary down next to me and started eating my lunch

"Zoe" aneisha yells to me and walks over "I am so sorry that I diched you I had to help Frank our school caretaker with something"

"That's ok" I told her

"Oh right" she said looking at the people behind her "these are my friends… Dan, Tom, Rose, Carrie and Oscar"

Oscar, it can't be. I smile at her friends and say a polite hi. I look at Oscar I lose my smile immediately, it's him. He looks at me, he looks angry like he is going to punch me if I don't leave. Dan breaks the silence

"So Zoe what do your parents so?" he asks

"My Parents…" I try and think of my excuse "um, my parents are actually… dead" I take a deep breath "They died when… when I was little" I started to fake cry then wiped my tears away

"Zoe, I'm so sorry" said aneisha placing her arm around me to give me a hug, when she realised me she said "so who do you live with then?"  
"At the orphanage down the road, I used to live with my aunt but she was too busy" I said as I remembered what I told the lady at the orphanage. Suddenly the bell rang for our next class

"Come on Zoe I will show you to your next class" said Aneisha.

(Oscar's P.O.V)

This can't be happening, I really thought I got rid of her, I know not I nice thing to say about your cousin, but I thought I did, I am dead, last time we got saved by mi9 this time if we have another fight one of us could really die, she deserves to though…

"Oscar" Carrie said interrupting my thoughts "are you coming or what?"

"Yeah" I said walking into the school "coming."

After class aneisha made us hang with Zoe again, I tried to convince them It was a bad idea but when they asked why we shouldn't I couldn't think of a reason, I don't won't to tell them that she's my cousin, I really don't know why but I think it's because I know If I tell and she finds out who knows what will happen.

"Come on Oscar" said Rose "we told aneisha that we would meet her and the others straight after class" she basically dragged me out of the class. After about 5 minutes looking for the others we finally found them talking to Zoe

"Hey" said Rose

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked aneisha

"We couldn't find you"

"Ok anyway did you guys get the new project from Mr Mcnab?"  
"Yeah" I answered

**Hey everyone sorry to end the chapter like that didn't know what to do. I really badly need help, if anyone's has any ideas please PM me. Well till next time Rosie **


	5. the fight

(Oscar's P.O.V)

I basically run out of school when I hear the bell ring, I just need to get home so I can think. I need to think about what I'm going to do, I can't really run away from Zoe. If I do everyone will wonder where I am and Zoe will think I'm a coward, I just don't want to get hurt. I really do hate to admit it but Zoe Is a better fighter then I am, she trained at SKUL longer than me, I don't know how much longer, she might have been on the run for years now for all I know…

My thoughts get interrupted by someone bumping into me. I get up and have a better view of who I bumped into. As the person got up I saw their face…

"Zoe" I say

"Oscar… how…wonderful to see…you again" she said choosing her words carefully

"Likewise"

"You know, when MI9 took you away all those years ago I thought they would have killed you or at least sent you to jail, but no they make you an agent along with all your other little friends"

"How did you know" I ask, although she might be SKUL, how could she know that Rose, Aneisha, Carrie, Tom and Dan were agents

"Simple…Aneisha runs of in the middle of class with the rest of you…"

"Bu…"

"The teachers might be stupid Oscar, but I'm not…" and with that we start to fight but only lasted a few seconds because Rose, Carrie and Aneisha ran up to us.

"Aneisha… call Frank… and Stella" yells Rose while trying to brake us up. After a few minutes Frank, Stella, Tom and Dan come running up to us and they manage to brake us up

"WHAT THE HELL?" screams Carrie as she falls onto the grass, trying to get her breath back

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT…OSCAR" Rose continues

"You two" Frank points at me and Zoe "explain and who are you?" he asks Zoe

"Zoe Annabelle Knight" she said I scoff, but I earn I glare from Zoe "I'm new"

"Right…" Frank looks at Stella confused "How… How did you learn to fight like that" I smile she ether is going to lie or tell the truth… 'This will be interesting'

"I did fighting lessons back at home" she said simply

"Right..." said Rose not believing anything "So why were you two fighting Oscar?" she said looking at me

"umm" oh great how am I going to explain this one"

**Heyyyy. I'm going to stop the chapter there, I hope you liked it… I'm so sorry I haven't updated for I long time, but I had I lot of school work to do. Anyway I will try and post quicker next time. Till next time Rosie **


End file.
